Yaoi KaiLuHun -SALDAGA-
by babyLU
Summary: Saldaga. Selama aku masih hidup, kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kitab hidupku. Semua yang kuinginkan harus menjadi milikku. Bagaimanapun caranya . . . . . . ff yaoi, boyXboy kaiLuHun, Baekyeol . . . RnR pleeeeaee XD
1. Chapter 1

Saldaga| part 1

Written by : babyLU

Nie ff pernah aku post di fp exo fanfiction. Aslinya straight sih cuman aku pengen nyoba buat yaoi versinya aja disini hahaha XD

Jadi harap maklum kalo nemu kata-kata janggal karna kelewat pas ngeditnya ^^V

NB: demi kelancaran cerita anggap disini si Kai lebih tua dari Baeki ya, okeee :p

.

.

.

_Selama aku masih hidup, kau adalah milikku . . ._

**Luhan P.O.V**

Tenagaku telah terkuras habis. Aku lelah berteriak, memberontak dan menangis. Aku bisa merasakan tenggorokanku yang terasa panas terbakar.

Sekuat apa usahaku namun tak sedikitpun membuat tautan logam yang membelenggu kedua tanganku merenggang.

"mulai lelah?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap tajam figure namja yang tengah duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah pekat di hadapanku, menyaksikan perjuanganku yang tengah melepaskan borgol ini sambil menikmati segelas wine di genggamannya.

Sesekali tersenyum senang layaknya anak kecil yang tengah menonton pertunjukan sirkus pertamanya.

"pembunuh! Kau telah membunuh abeoji . . .!"

Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Namja yang dulu begitu ku hormati sebagai saudara ternyata hanyalah seorang pembunuh.

Kakinya beranjak lantas menghampiriku, mencengkeram daguku kasar. Memaksa kedua manik mataku untuk menatap kedalam matanya yang hitam pekat seperti lubang tak berujung yang siap untuk menghisapku lantas membiarkanku mati dan membusuk di dalamnya.

"pria tua itu pantas mendapatkannya"

Cuuuh!

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya saat air ludah yang kutembakkan dari mulutku sukses mendarat di wajahnya.

"tuan muda"

Kris, kaki tangan setianya berjalan mendekat seraya membawa sebuah sapu tangan untuk menghapus bekas pelecehan yang baru saja kulakukan. Dia menghentikan langkah Kris dan lebih memilih menghapusnya menggunakan ujung lengan jas yang dipakainya.

Bisa kurasakan cengkraman di daguku menguat, menghujamkan rentetan kukunya atas rahangku. Sakit!

Namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan rasa itu karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin di pandang lemah olehnya.

"aku selalu suka dengan apapun yang kau lakukan padaku"

Seringai itu. Seringai yang ku benci dari orang yang paling ku benci.

Jika saja borgol ini terlepas, sekarang juga akan ku buat namja brengsek itu tidak bisa tersenyum untuk selamanya.

"Kris obatnya"

Kris mendekat kearah kami seraya membawa sebuah botol kecil yang berisi beberapa kapsul berwarna hitam kemerahan dan segelas air putih.

"minum ini!" paksanya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak tau obat apa itu namun aku yakin apapun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, mungkin saja dia ingin membunuhku menggunakan obat itu.

Dia makin keras memaksaku, menjejalkan obat itu bulat-bulat kedalam mulutku. Mengabaikan setiap teriakan penolakan dariku.

Kris, dia ikut membantu dengan memegangi tubuhku yang terus berontak.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku bahkan aku juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Semua terasa lemas tak berdaya setelah sebutir kapsul itu melewati tenggorokanku. Kupikir kinerja obat itu mulai berfungsi.

"eeennggggh . . ."

Aku hanya bisa mengerang tertahan saat kepalaku berdenyut kencang, seakan syaraf-syaraf di otakku membengkak dan akan meledak secara bersamaan.

"kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini" bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Dan akhirnya hal terakhir yang bisa di tangkap oleh indra penglihatanku adalah seringai busuk yang terlukis di wajahnya. Kemudian mataku terpejam dan gelap.

.

.

.

"pagi" sapaku pada dua orang yang telah terlebih dulu duduk manis di meja makan. Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya.

"kau sehat? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" tanya Kim Jongin, saudara tiriku.

Bisakah jika dia kusebut saudara tiri meskipun kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah karena berasal dari ayah dan ibu yang berbeda?

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas malam dimana dia pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah ini.

...

"_tuan Luhan, tuan besar meminta anda untuk menemui beliau di ruang tamu"_

_Aku melempar boneka dinosaurus yang tengah kumainkan begitu saja keatas lantai dan segera berlari melewati maid yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku._

_Abeoji sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku._

_Anak kecil mana yang tidak antusias saat melihat kedatangan ayahnya yang hampir tidak pernah pulang karena sibuk dengan urusan bisnis di luar negeri._

_Tubuh mungilku mematung seketika saat melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di samping abeoji._

"_luhan, kemari sayang"_

_Abeoji merengkuh bahuku untuk mendekat pada orang-orang asing yang kini tengah memandang padaku, aku balas memandangi mereka dengan tak kalah heran._

"_sayang perkenalkan. Mulai sekarang dia adalah umma barumu sedangkan dua anak kecil itu Kim Jongin dan Kim Baekhyun, mereka akan menjadi saudaramu. Kau senang bukan?"_

_Aku hanya bisa diam. Tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai situasi yang saat ini tengah terjadi._

_Umma baru? Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Abeoji mendapatkan umma baru?_

_Bahkan belum ada satu bulan semenjak kematian ummaku, tapi sekarang bisa-bisanya abeoji membawa pulang janda beranak dua._

_Malam itu, otak bocah 10 tahunku mempelajari satu hal. Jika sosok Ayah yang selama ini ku kagumi ternyata tak se suci yang ku kira._

"Luhan kau bisa mendengarku?"

Lamunanku buyar saat tangan Jongin melambai-lambai di depan wajahku.

"gwaenchana" aku tersenyum.

Mengambil sepotong roti tawar untuk di olesi dengan selai kacang favoritku.

Tatapan mataku teralihkan menuju pada rutinitas aneh yang selalu dilakukan namja berambut blonde di hadapanku setiap sarapan. Mengelupasi kulit roti, memisahkan bingkai cokelat yang biasa ada di pinggiran roti dan hanya menyisakan bagian putihnya saja.

"apa yang kau lihat?" sentak Baekhyun yang merasa risih karena kuperhatikan dari tadi.

Aku menggeleng dalam diam dan lebih memilih melanjutkan mengunyah sarapanku. Adik tiri yang hanya beda 2 tahun dariku itu memang agak galak dan keras kepala, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih diam daripada harus beradu mulut dengannya.

"Abeoji kemana? Kenapa tidak ikut sarapan" tanyaku saat baru menyadari jika figure ayah tidak ada di tengah-tengah kami pagi ini.

"abeoji pergi untuk selamanya" celetuk Baekhyun yang hampir saja membuat roti yang tengah ku makan tertelan begitu saja tanpa sempat di kunyah.

Braaak!

Suara benturan dasar gelas yang beradu dengan meja kaca membuat kami berdua tersentak kaget, Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu melirik tajam adik yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"abeoji ada rapat mendadak di Amerika, kemarin malam dia tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu"

"jinjja? Tidak biasanya Abeoji pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan denganku"

Aku heran, padahal biasanya jika Abeoji akan pergi ke luar negeri dia pasti akan berpamitan padaku dan bertanya oleh-oleh apa yang ingin dibawakan saat dia pulang nanti. Mungkin kemarin itu benar-benar mendadak.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya, mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya sekilas lantas mengambil tas ransel yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"tunggu Luhan selesai sarapan sebentar, lalu aku akan mengantar kalian berdua kuliah"

Baekhyun hanya melirik Jongin sekilas. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mendengar perkataan Jongin, karena Baekhyun tidak mau menuruti ucapan siapapun. Dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri dan hanya mau mendengar ucapan hatinya sendiri.

"aku bisa berangkat sendiri" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah kami. Jongin menghela nafas dan melihatku sekilas.

"kris . . ."

Sesosok namja tampan dengan rahang tegas menghampiri Jongin hanya dengan sekali panggil. Aku salut padanya karena dia benar-benar kaki tangan Jongin yang sangat loyal. Tidak ada orang yang Jongin paling percayai selain Kris dan tidak ada juga orang yang paling Kris patuhi selain Jongin.

Terkadang aku berfikir, hal apa yang nantinya bisa mematahkan keloyalan Kris?

"antar Baekhyun ke kampusnya"

"baik tuan muda" kris membungkukkan badannya hampir membentuk sudut 90 derajat lantas beranjak dari hadapan kami.

"kurasa aku sudah selesai jadi kita bisa berangkat sekarang" ujarku yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

"tuan Jongin meminta saya untuk mengantar anda"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal saat laju kakinya terhenti karena panggilan Kris.

"aku bisa menyetir sendiri"

"maaf tuan, tapi tuan Jongin meminta saya . . . ."

"kenapa kau hanya mau menurutinya? Aku bilang aku bisa menyetir mobil sendiri" potong Baekhyun. Dia berusaha melewati namja yang kini tengah menghalanginya itu. Dia berjalan ke arah kanan maka Kris akan menghalanginya dan jika dia berjalan kearah kiri maka Kris akan menghalanginya dari arah kiri juga.

"baiklah . . baiklah"

Baekhyun melempar kunci mobil yang dengan sigap langsung di tangkap Kris. Namja itu terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju mobil _Audi_ merah miliknya.

Menggerutu kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil yang notabene adalah miliknya sendiri, yah meskipun itu dibeli menggunakan uang ayahnya.

Kris membukakan pintu depan di sebelah kemudi untuk Baekhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tak berniat untuk memulai percakapan sedikitpun.

"berhenti disini" perintah sang tuan muda seraya melepas sabuk pengaman yang tadi dikenakannya.

"tapi kita belum sampai tuan"

"berhenti disini atau aku melompat" ancam Baekhyun. Kris paham betul dengan watak majikannya ini, dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobilnya kasar setelah Kris menghentikannya di pinggir jalan. Hanya kurang 2 blok dari universitas jadi tidak masalah jika harus berjalan kaki.

"hey orang kaya"

Baekhyun tercekat saat dirasanya sebuah tangan meraih tas ransel **Louis Vuitton **yang tengah dipakainya sekarang ini.

3 orang pria berandal mengelilinginya dengan tatapan yang entah sulit untuk diartikan, yang jelas tidak terbaca ada niat baik dari tatapan mereka.

Sial, kebetulan sekali disini sepi tak ada seorang pun yang berlalu-lalang kecuali seorang nenek tua renta yang lebih memilih untuk segera kabur dari lokasi sebelum ikut terlibat. Bagus.

"menyingkir dariku"

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga, tak tergambar sedikitpun gurat ketakutan di wajahnya.

"kau tinggal menyerahkan uang, ponsel dan semua isi tasmu itu pada kami. Maka kami akan membebaskanmu"

"sampah masyarakat seperti kalian tidak pantas menyentuh tas bermerk seperti ini"

Dia menepis setiap tarikan yang dilancarkan oleh ketiga sampah masyarakat itu yang ingin merebut tasnya. Mengumpat kasar hingga urat-urat emosi di dahinya nampak.

"pengecut! Beraninya keroyokan . . ."

Baekhyun beserta ketiga namja berandal yang tengah memegangi tubuhnya sontak menoleh pada asal suara, sesosok namja tinggi dan tampan berdiri dengan bersandar pada sisi tembok. Sebelah tangannya di masukkan pada celana jeans hitamnya sedangkan yang satu lagi memegangi permen lollipop yang berada di mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, namja itu dengan sok-nya datang sebagai pahlawan yang ingin menolongnya melawan 3 berandalan sedangkan tingkahnya sendiri seperti anak kecil, memakan permen lollipop huh?

Dia mengacungkan permen lollipopnya kearah kami.

"kau, kau, kau . . . menyingkir darinya"

Ketiga orang itu tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan namja _"PEMBERANI"_ barusan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal, dia menyesal karena meminta Kris untuk menurunkannya di tengah jalan sehingga membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aneh.

"cepat selesaikan, aku harus sampai di kampus 15 menit lagi" Baekhyun mengecek jam tangan _Rolex-_nya yang bertabur batu-batu rubi kecil berwarna biru safir.

Namja itu mencincing lengan kemejanya dan berjalan mendekat, melayangkan tinjunya secara tiba-tiba membuat salah satu dari ketiga berandalan itu jatuh tersungkur.

Lumayan juga, pikir Baekhyun.

"brengsek" kedua teman berandalan itu maju dan mulai menyerang Chanyeol, nama dari pahlawan kesiangan ini.

Mereka menghantam muka Chanyeol namun untung saja namja tampan itu sempat menghindar dan membalas dengan pukulan yang mengenai perut salah satunya.

Grep!

Chanyeol mulai kehabisan akal saat dua dari mereka masing-masing memegangi tangannya.

"sekarang kau bisa apa bocah?" ujar berandalan yang pertama kali mendapat pukulan dari chanyeol. Dia menarik kasar permen lollipop dari mulutnya, membuat namja itu sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kerasnya permen membentur giginya.

"habisi dia"

Ketiga berandalan itu memukul dan menendangi Chanyeol dengan membabi buta, sedangkan yang menerima pukulan hanya bisa meringkuk di tanah seraya melindungi kepalanya menggunakan tangan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ternyata namja itu tak selumayan yang tadi sempat dipikirnya. Sekarang dia malah membuat keadaan menjadi lebih rumit, merelakan dirinya sendiri babak belur seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di gunakannya untuk menolong namja bodoh ini.

Braaak!

Salah satu dari mereka terkapar dengan kepala berlinangan darah saat dengan entengnya Baekhyun menghantam kepalanya menggunakan sebilah kayu.

"ayo kita selesaikan sekarang juga"

Baekhyun memukul kaki, punggung dan bagian tubuh lain yang dirasanya mampu mematahkan pertahanan lawannya. Chanyeol menengadahkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka lebam kebiruan, namun luka-luka itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi garis ketampanan yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Dia makin membulatkan kedua matanya saat samar-samar suara retakan sesuatu terdengar dari berandalan yang ada di depannya, diikuti dengan suara teriakan menyayat telinga.

"hey, kau bisa mematahkan lengannya" Chanyeol beranjak dan menahan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah kalap memuntir tangan kiri berandalan itu.

Baekhyun menghempaskan kasar tangan berandalan yang sudah tak jelas bentuk tulangnya.

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya kesulitan, dia tidak habis pikir jika namja manis yang ada di hadapannya ini ternyata begitu mengerikan.

"begini, caranya menghabisi musuhmu" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang telah kotor di atas tanah, menepuknya pelan untuk mengusir debu-debu yang menempel dan melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol mengejarnya "tapi kau bisa saja membunuh mereka"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan seakan namja yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini tak ada.

"hey, aku bicara padamu"

"kurasa tidak ada hal yang perlu ku dengar"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang menghalangi jalan membuat tubuhnya yang telah kotor oleh tanah dan luka lebam itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"beginikah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa sarkatis, lucu jika namja itu berbangga hati karena berfikir telah menyelamatkannya. Dan dia harus berterima kasih atas aksi heroik konyol barusan?

"ralat. Akulah yang menolongmu"

Chanyeol menyerah, dia berhenti menghalangi namja itu.

Namja yang aneh, pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Sehun P.O.V**

Aku melampar bongkahan es yang baru saja kubeli untuk Chanyeol . Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terima kasih lantas menempelkan bongkahan es itu di area sekitar wajahnya yang membiru.

Pagi ini dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus membolos kelas hanya untuk menemaninya, dia terus mengeluh tidak bisa konsentrasi pada penjelasan dosen dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kasihan juga.

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu menolongnya" ujarku

"aku ini seorang pria sejati jadi tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang tak berdaya di keroyok seperti itu"

"tapi pada akhirnya malah dia yang menolongmu kan?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapanku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejeknya hanya saja ceritanya barusan benar-benar lucu untuk di simak, mungkin suatu saat nanti Chanyeol harus menceritakan pengalaman heroik konyol itu pada anak cucunya.

Sebuah mobil _Bentley mulsanne _berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Aku tau dengan jelas mobil milik siapa itu karena beberapa hari terakhir ini aku memang mengamati pemiliknya.

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut kecokelatan yang sedikit berkilau saat tertimpa sinar matahari.

"mengagumkan" gumamku pelan

Chanyeol yang mendengar gumamanku ikut mengamati objek yang tengah kupandang.

"iya mengagumkan. Itu mobil _Bentley _keluaran terbaru, harganya pasti sangat mahal"

Aku menjitak pelan kepala Chanyeol karena telah dengan seenaknya membandingkan keindahan objekku dengan sebuah benda mati beroda empat.

"bukan mobilnya tapi Xi Luhan"

"namja itu lagi, kau serius menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol

Entahlah Chanyeol-ah . Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dalam diriku ini, yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah dentuman jantung yang berdetak makin kencang setiap melihat sosok indahnya.

Serasa ada ribuan gelembung yang meletus di dalam perutku.

"kurasa iya"

.

.

.

RnR pleaseeeee~ #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi KaiLuHun | Saldaga| part 2

Written by : babyLU

Nie ff pernah aku post di fp exo fanfiction. Aslinya straight sih cuman aku pengen nyoba buat yaoi versinya aja disini hahaha XD

Jadi harap maklum kalo nemu kata-kata janggal karna kelewat pas ngeditnya ^^V

NB: demi kelancaran cerita anggap disini si Kai lebih tua dari Baeki ya, okeee :p

.

.

.

_Aku pernah mendengar jika cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, bagiku itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka._

_Untuk apa kita mencintai seseorang jika tidak bisa memilikinya?_

_Bukankah lebih baik jika menyerah, memupus perasaan itu sehingga tidak akan ada lagi hati yang sakit?_

_Namun kata menyerah tidak ada dalam kitab hidupku._

_Semua yang kuinginkan harus menjadi milikku._

_Bagaimanapun caranya . . ._

.

.

.

**Jongin P.O.V**

"gomawo"

Luhan membuka sabuk pengaman kulit yang melintang di tubuhnya, tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobilku.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi senyumannya.

Kedua sorot mataku terus terfokus pada figure indah itu, memastikan jika tidak ada sedetikpun moment indah yang kulewatkan. Aku tak pernah bosan jika harus memandangi sosok mengagumkan miliknya.

Sempurna.

Sangat sempurna, jika ada kata yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari sempurna maka aku akan menggunakan kata itu untuk menggambarkan sosok Luhan.

Iris mataku membesar seketika tatkala kulihat sosok sempurnaku terjatuh begitu saja, tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah. Aku menutup kasar pintu mobilku, tidak peduli jika hal itu dapat membuat goresan di barang mewahku ini. Yang sekarang terus berputar di otakku adalah Luhan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan.

"Luhan gwaencahana?"

Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Tatapan matanya memancarkan ribuan ketakutan, wajah pucat dan tubuh menggigil hebat. Kumohon jangan lagi!

Luhan menarik jas putih gading yang kukenakan, membenamkan wajah kedalamnya.

"api . .api- api itu"

Kuedarkan pandangan mencari hal apa yang telah membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan seperti ini. Seorang petugas keebersihan kampus yang tengah membakar puing-puing daun kering yang gugur dari dahan pohon.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh gemetarnya

"ssshhh, iya kita pulang sekarang"

"LUHAAAAN-ssi. . ."

Seorang pemuda yang entah siapa datang dengan setengah berlari menghampiri kami, aku tidak mengenalnya namun bisa kurasakan jika dia juga sama khawatirnya sepertiku.

"sebaiknya kita bawa Luhan-ssi ke ruang kesehatan"

Namja itu, Sehun menarik tubuh tak berdaya Luhan dariku hendak membopongnya namun segera kucengkeram kasar tangannya yang telah lancang menyentuh Luhan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Luhanku.

"aargh, hey apa masalahmu?"

Dia merintih kesakitan merasakan tangannya yang mulai membiru karena cengkramanku. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan langsung terjerembab kebelakang saat dengan sengaja kulepas begitu saja genggamanku.

"urus dirimu sendiri"

Aku membopong tubuh Luhan, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Dan langsung melesat pergi saat kami sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Meninggalkan Sehun yang memandang dengan heran seraya memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang membiru.

"jongin . . api- api itu membakar seseorang"

Aku mengerahkan sebelah tangan yang bebas menyetir untuk membelai rambut kecokelatan miliknya, berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan padanya.

Jongin bodoh.

Seharusnya tadi aku tidak menurunkannya disitu sehingga dia tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Demi apapun aku paling benci melihat sebutir air keluar dari emerald matanya.

Selalu begini setiap dia melihat api. Bukannya aku tidak tau penyebabnya.

Aku tau, bahkan sangat tau karena bagaimanapun akulah yang membuat psikisnya menjadi sedikit trauma setiap melihat api.

Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun jika aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu namun pria tua itu pantas mendapatkannya. Maaf telah membuatmu harus melihat semua kejadian itu.

Aku memarkir asal mobilku di depan pintu rumahku, meminta penjaga pintu yang berdiri di depan untuk mengurusnya. Dan langsung membopong Luhan kedalam rumah.

"tuan muda apa yang terjadi?"

Kris yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di depan pintu langsung mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku merebahkan tubuh Luhan dengan perlahan diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Kris, obatnya"

Kris langsung merogoh saku jas hitam yang telah menjadi seragam sehari-harinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi beberapa butir kapsul berwarna hitam.

Aku meraih kepala Luhan dan menyandarkannya di lenganku, Kris yang mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan buru-buru berlari untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini"

Kapsul hitam itu sukses masuk kedalam bibir mungil Luhan, melewati kerongkongannya untuk kemudian di proses di dalam lambung.

Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang dan menggeliat tak nyaman sebentar, kemudian menjadi lebih tenang karena sekarang dia tengah tertidur.

"tuan Luhan melihat api lagi?" tanya Kris

Aku mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

**Luhan P.O.V**

Aku bisa merasakan seseorang membuka selimutku karena hawa dingin langsung meresap ke sepanjang permukaan kulit. Namun mataku terlalu lengket hanya untuk sekedar mengecek siapa orang yang telah berani mengganggu tidurku.

"tuan Luhan, bangun tuan"

Suara ini sangat familiar, bibi Jung?

Aku membuka mataku, gelap karena lampu kamarku memang sedang dalam keadaan mati namun samar-samar aku masih bisa melihat figur wanita tua yang telah merawatku sejak kecil ini.

Aku sedikit beranjak dan mengucek kedua mataku.

"ayolah bibi, ini masih tengah malam untuk pergi ke kampus" tolakku

"tuan harus kabur dari sini sekarang juga, saya akan bantu tuan membereskan barang-barang"

Terlihat jelas gurat kekhawatiran di setiap ucapannya.

Dahiku otomatis berkerut mendengar ucapannya, kenapa aku harus kabur dari rumahku sendiri?

Oke, mungkin ini memang rumah ayahku namun aku kan anaknya.

"apa maksudmu bibi, aku tidak mengerti"

"telah terjadi banyak kebohongan di rumah ini namun tuan tidak bisa mengingatnya . . ."

Bibi Jung terlihat agak ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya yang justru membuatku semakin penasaran.

"tuan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?"

Aku berfikir sejenak.

Tadi pagi seingatku seperti biasa aku sarapan bersama Jongin dan Baekhyun di meja makan. Lalu Jongin mengantarku ke kampus dan . . .

Sekarang aku terbangun di tengah malam dalam kamarku?

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Aneh.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan setelah Jongin mengantarku ke kampus.

Tidak mungkin jika waktu bisa terlompati begitu saja menjadi tengah malam seperti sekarang ini.

"ini semua karena tuan Jongin memberikan obat yang bisa membuat tuan menjadi lupa . . ."

"bibi Jung jangan bercanda. Mana ada obat seperti itu . . ."

"tapi pada kenyataannya memang ada tuan, kapsul berwarna hitam itu mampu melemahkan susunan syaraf di otak tuan. Membuatnya tidak bisa menyimpan memori tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dan tuan muda Jongin yang selama ini meminumkan obat itu untuk anda . . ."

Gila. Mana ada obat yang bisa membuat orang menjadi amnesia sesaat.

Tapi bibi Jung, dia orang paling terpercaya di keluarga kami. Merawatku bahkan saat aku masih dalam kandungan sampai sekarang jadi mana mungkin dia tega membual seperti ini.

Dan lagi untuk apa Jongin melakukannya padaku?

Selama ini kami tidak pernah punya masalah, dan dia begitu baik padaku.

Aku tidak tau siapa yang bisa kupercaya saat ini.

"kenapa . . kenapa Jongin melakukannya?" tanyaku

Bibi jung menggigit bibir bawahnya, samar-samar kulihat cairan bening mengaliri pelupuk mata teduhnya.

"agar tuan tidak tau tentang hal yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, berhubungan dengan tuan besar . . ."

Abeoji?

Kenapa dengan abeoji . . .

"abeoji kenapa?"

Tanpa kusadari aku mengguncang-guncang bahu bibi Jung terlampau kasar. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi disini. Aku merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak tau tentang hal yang telah terjadi di dalam rumahku sendiri.

"anda akan ingat dengan sendirinya nanti, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dari sini"

Bibi Jung menarik tanganku untuk beranjak.

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Pikiranku benar-benar terasa berat, aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sekarang.

"tuan, kumohon percayalah pada saya"

Aku menangguk mantap dan beranjak dari ranjangku. Mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan kartu kredit yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghidupiku selama dalam pelarian.

Aku mengikuti bibi Jung yang berjalan dengan hati-hati di depanku, aku merasa seperti pencuri dalam rumah sendiri. Mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan.

Bibi Jung mengarahkanku untuk lewat pintu belakang, melewati dapur.

"bagaimana dengan penjaga di depan?" tanyaku

"tenang saja tuan, saya telah memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam kopi mereka"

Mengagumkan, sepertinya bibi Jung telah menyiapkan pelarian ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

Kreet!

Aku hampir saja melompat dari posisiku saat mendengar suara pintu dapur yang di buka.

Bibi Jung mengisyaratkanku untuk segera bersembunyi di bawah meja makan, dan aku langsung saja menurutinya.

Seseorang menyalakan lampu dapur dan berjalan masuk, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas langkah kakinya dari bawah meja dan aku tau dengan betul kaki milik siapa ini.

"tu- tuan muda, a- ada yang bisa saya bantu" ujar bibi Jung lirih. Aku tau dia ketakutan sekarang, terlihat jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanyanya dingin. Lebih dingin dari lantai keramik yang kugunakan untuk tengkurap saat ini. Demi apapun aku belum pernah merasa setegang ini sebelumnya, semoga saja dia tidak mendengar deru jantungku yang memburu.

"sa- saya hanya ingin membuat teh untuk menghangatkan badan. Tuan muda mau saya buatkan juga?"

Ayolah bibi Jung jangan membuatnya curiga.

"dalam kegelapan?"

Hatiku mencelos saat mendengar pertanyaannya barusan, rasanya seperti di jatuhkan dari lantai 100 gedung pencakar langit.

Bibi Jung terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan tuan mudanya ini.

Perlahan kaki Jongin melakukan pergerakan, dia melangkah menuju kulkas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat persembunyianku. Ya tuhan tolong selamatkan aku.

Jongin mengambil sebotol air mineral dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"jangan lupa matikan lampunya"

"i- iya tuan"

Aku menghela nafas lega, seakan beban beribu-ribu ton yang baru saja ku panggul menghilang begitu saja.

"tuan Luhan sebaiknya kita segera pergi"

Aku mengangguk dan keluar dari kolong meja, meraih tas ransel yang berisi pakaianku. Untung saja tadi Jongin tidak melihat tas ini.

Aku memasuki _Porsche_ hijau tosca yang di belikan abeoji saat ulang tahunku yang ke 20 tahun lalu, sedangkan bibi Jung membukakan garasi mobil. Ya tuhan haruskah aku benar-benar melakukannya.

Aku percaya pada bibi Jung meskipun kedengarannya ini gila.

"bibi Jung ayo naik" ujarku setelah mobil yang kunaiki telah berhasil kunyalakan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"bibi Jung!" teriakku lebih keras namun masih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"tu- tuan . . ."

Jantungku bergemuruh hebat saat melihat pemandangan di hadapanku, Jongin yang entah sejak kapan datang dan dia menahan kedua tangan bibi Jung ke belakang.

Aku yakin cengraman tangannya di lengan wanita paruh baya itu begitu kuat melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang terlukis jelas di wajah tuanya.

"mencoba untuk kabur?"

Suara berat yang begitu dingin, membuat segenap susunan syaraf di lidahku menjadi kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sorot mata tajam yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dia nampak begitu marah sekarang.

"LEPASKAN BIBI JUNG . ." teriakku dari dalam mobil.

"andwaaaaee tuan pergilah!" balas bibi Jung. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja.

Mereka berjalan mendekat kearah mobil. Apa yang harus kulakukan tuhan?

Kaki kananku tetap siaga dia atas pedal gas yang siap membawaku meluncur kapanpun.

"matikan mobilnya dan keluar"

Aku menggeleng menolak perintahnya. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi ciut saat melihat sisi lain dari Jongin ini, dia terlihat menakutkan.

"tuan pergilah, jangan pikirkan saya"

"aku tidak mungkin . . ."

"keluar sekarang juga XI LUHAN"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Jongin berteriak padaku.

Aku jadi semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu yang memang disembunyikannya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ragu, melihat secara bergantian antara Jongin dan bibi Jung.

"PERGIIIII~" teriak bibi Jung sebelum mulutnya di bungkam dengan tangan Jongin.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku rapat, bersamaan dengan itu menginjak pedal gas membuat _porsche_ yang kunaiki melesat menjauhi mereka berdua.

"LUHAAAAN~ . . ." teriak Jongin.

Aku bisa melihat dari kaca spionku jika kini dia berlari mengejarku membuatku makin menaikkan laju mobil menjadi 100 km/jam.

Aku terus melaju tanpa tau akan berhenti dimana, yang sekarang ada di pikiranku hanyalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari rumah itu. Atau lebih tepatnya dari Jongin.

Hingga kulihat sebuah cahaya yang bersinar terang menuju kearahku dari depan, sebisa mungkin kucoba untuk menginjak pedal rem agar mobilku tidak menghantam benda beroda empat yang kini hanya berjarak 5 meter dariku.

Namun sepertinya aku salah perhitungan. Karena sekarang yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah kegelapan dan hangatnya lelehan merah pekat yang mengalir dari pelipisku setelah membentur dashboard mobil.

Mungkin tuhan mengecamku karena telah meninggalkan bibi Jung.

.

.

.

**Jongin P.O.V**

"saya mohon ampun tuan muda . . hiks"

Aku menendang wanita tua yang tengah bersimpuh di kakiku, bahkan jika dia mencium kakiku sekalipun aku tak kan pernah mengampuni perbuatan lancangnya.

Mencoba memisahkanku dengan Luhanku huh?

"kenapa bibi Jung melakukannya?" tanya Kris yang mewakiliku berbicara.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi saking marahnya, aku lebih memilih diam dan menahan luapan emosi yang sudah menggumpal di ubun-ubun.

"saya . . saya hanya – hiks . . tidak tega melihat tuan Luhan di bohongi seperti ini"

Aku menggebrak meja di samping sofa yang kududuki, bisa kulihat jika wanita tua itu tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kris yang berdiri di belakangku. Dia makin menangis kencang.

"jadi kau pikir aku membohongi Luhan? JAWAB AKU"

"bukan begitu tuan- tapi . . tapi"

"pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" titahku

Wanita tua itu menatapku seakan tak percaya karena aku melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia tetap pada posisinya yang bersimpuh di hadapanku.

"pergi sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"terima kasih tuan"

Dengan tergesa bibi Jung berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Dor!

Sebuah timas panas melesat menembus kepalanya yang telah ditumbuhi beberapa helai rambut putih, disertai dengan ambruknya tubuh tua renta itu.

"tapi- tuan muda bukankah anda telah membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Kris yang tidak mengerti akan perbuatanku barusan.

"Seseorang yang telah melakukan kesalahan tidak pantas untuk hidup"

.

.

.

RnR pleaseeeee~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi KaiLuHun | Saldaga | part 3

Written by : babyLU

Makasiiiih buat yang udah review di part2 sebelumnya, saia senang sekali hahaha #bow

oKAI just enjoy this one . .

.

.

_Saldaga . . ._

_Selama aku masih hidup, Xi Luhan hanya boleh melihat padaku._

_Selama aku masih hidup, Xi Luhan hanya boleh tersenyum untukku._

_Selama aku masih hidup, Xi Luhan adalah milikku._

_Selama aku masih hidup . . ._

_Selama aku masih hidup . . ._

_Selama aku masih hidup . . ._

_._

_._

_._

**Baekhyun P.O.V**

Aku menendang kasar pintu kamarku dan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah meskipun ini masih terlalu pagi.

Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi padahal mata kuliah pertamaku di mulai 3 jam lagi. Kurasa berangkat terlalu awal jauh lebih baik daripada harus berada di neraka dunia ini.

Semua gara-gara kakak emosionalku itu. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena harus mendengar suara benda kaca di hantam dengan benda tumpul.

Aku tau jika sudah begini itu berarti dia sedang marah besar, dan aku juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertanya ataupun menenangkannya. Memangnya siapa diriku?

Tuan muda Kim Jongin tak akan mau mendengarkanku.

Baginya aku hanyalah pelengkap. Kalaupun tidak terlahir kedunia juga tidak apa-apa, karena umma telah memilikinya yang hebat.

"pagi tuan Baekhyun" sapa Kris yang berpapasan denganku di lorong menuju ruang makan.

"kali ini iblis apa yang merasukinya?"

Tentu saja Kris tau betul siapa yang kumaksud dengan –nya disini.

"semalam tuan Luhan melarikan diri"

Aku tak kuasa menahan tawa setelah mendengar jawaban Kris. Jadi karena Luhan iblis dalam tubuh Jongin mengamuk?

Padahal aku sudah cemas mengenai kemungkinan dia telah kehilangan saham bernilai milyaran dollar sehingga membuat kami harus hidup di kolong jembatan.

Dan ternyata hanya karena Xi Luhan?

Tidak heran, mengingat betapa sayangnya Jongin hyung pada saudaranya yang satu itu.

Dan benar saja, dia terlihat begitu berantakan. Kurasa dia tidak tidur semalaman melihat besarnya lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Pecahan kaca, piring dan gelas berserakan di lantai.

Bahkan guci antik yang hanya ada satu di dunia juga menjadi sasaran keganasannya.

Untung saja sarapanku yang terletak diatas meja tidak ikut dilemparnya. Sepiring omelet dengan saus tomat dan secangkir hangat vanilla latte.

"kau sudah tau dimana Luhan?" tanyanya pada Kris yang berjalan di belakangku. Tidak berniat ikut campur aku langsung duduk di meja dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

"maaf tuan. Belum ada kabar dari orang-orang suruhan saya"

"BRENGSEEEEK~" jongin melempar sepiring omelet yang menjadi sarapannya tepat kearah lemari kaca. Membuat kedua barang pecah belah itu berserakan di lantai.

Aku sedikit melirik pada telapak kaki dan kedua tangannya.

Ada banyak serpihan kaca yang menempel dan berdarah, dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Gila.

"ini pasti bukan masakan bibi Jung, rasanya lain" gumamku pelan. Sangat pelan sebenarnya namun entah kenapa Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"WANITA TUA ITU SUDAH MATI" jawabnya.

Kris memberikan beberapa kode agar aku diam saja atau sang tuan muda akan semakin marah, baiklah aku akan diam.

Tapi apa maksudnya tadi, bibi Jung sudah mati? Apa jongin telah membunuhnya?

Hey, bibi Jung itu koki terbaik yang pernah ada.

"sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak tau dimana Luhan berada. Apa semalam dia tidur dengan nyenyak? Apa sekarang dia sudah makan . . ."

Jongin makin terlihat frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"kami akan berusaha keras untuk menemukan tuan Luhan" ujar Kris.

Memuakkan. Aku hampir saja memuntahkan omelet yang telah masuk ke dalam mulutku setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"bukankah bagus jika dia pergi, namja sialan sepertinya mem- . . ."

Ucapanku terpotong saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang panas menyerbu wajahku.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BERANI MENGHINA LUHAN, CANGKIR INI JUGA AKAN MELAYANG PADAMU!"

Aku masih terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, dia kakak kandungku tapi kenapa tega sekali menyiramku dengan secangkir kopi hanya karena aku mengatakan Luhan sialan?

Aku meraba pipiku yang mulai terasa perih, namun itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakitnya perasaanku sekarang ini.

"tuan Baekhyun gwaenchana?" Kris mengambil beberapa lembar tisu makan dan membersihkan wajahku perlahan, namun segera kutepis tangannya.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku kasar membuat kursi yang tadi ku duduki terjengkang ke belakang.

Jongin menatapku, tak ada sedikitpun perasaan bersalah pada tatapannya.

"kau tidak menyayanginya sebagai adik bukan?"

Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, perasaan sayangnya pada namja lemah itu sangat tidak wajar bagiku. Dari dulu aku sudah curiga akan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan pada Luhan.

"TAPI KAU MENCINTAINYA! BENAR KAN HYUNG~" teriakku.

"JAGA UCAPANMU BAEKHYUN!" jongin dengan penuh amarah hendak melayangkan tangannya padaku namun buru-buru di tahan oleh Kris.

"tuan Baekhyun, sebaiknya anda berangkat sekarang"

"aku juga sudah muak harus berada di neraka ini!"

Aku meraih tas ranselku dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Membiarkan _Audi_ merah ini membawaku entah kemana yang jelas jauh dari neraka dunia itu.

'_baekhyun-a, ayo hyung temani bermain'_

'_kau mengantuk? Naiklah ke punggungku, hyung akan menggendongmu sampai rumah'_

'_siapa yang berani mengganggu adik manisku? Biar kuhajar mereka'_

Aku membanting setir kearah taman di pinggir jalan. Memukul-mukul dashboard mobil dan melempar apapun yang ada di dalam mobil.

Kenapa memori menjijikkan itu harus tiba-tiba muncul, memori yang jujur saja sangat kurindukan.

Semua hal terasa sangat indah saat kami hanya hidup bertiga. Saat sebelum umma menikah dengan tuan Xi si konglomerat pemilik ratusan resort mewah yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Meskipun kami miskin tapi aku bahagia. Ada umma yang menyayangiku dan juga ada Jongin hyung yang selalu membuatku merasa menjadi adik paling beruntung di dunia.

Namun sekarang apa?

Umma baru saja meninggal, sedangkan Jongin hyung menjadi berubah drastis semenjak pernikahan umma dengan tuan Xi.

Aku tau bagaimana perasaannya kala itu, dia sama kecewanya denganku.

Tapi mungkin sekarang dia akan sangat bersyukur karena pernikahan umma telah mempertemukannya dengan Xi Luhan.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku saat mendengar sebuah ketukan di kaca mobilku. Siapa orang brengsek yang berani menggangguku.

"pemilik mobil keluarlah! Kau parkir sembarangan dan hampir saja menabrak anjingku"

Aku menurunkan kaca mobilku, bersiap untuk memaki orang yang telah berani mengusiku.

"MWOOO?" bentakku.

Seorang namja berambut hitam cepak dengan pakaian olahraga berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku seperti pernah melihat namja ini, tapi dimana ya?

"kau! Namja manis galak yang kemarin" ujarnya.

Dia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil, membuatku segera menjauhkan kepalaku.

"siapa kau? Keluarkan kepalamu dari mobilku"

Aku mendorong kepalanya untuk keluar namun malah membuatnya membentur atap mobil.

Dia memegangi kepalanya sembari meringis sakit. Serius, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"kau tidak mengingatku?"

Dia menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Iya, aku memang seperti pernah melihatmu tapi dimana? Lagipula aku juga tidak mau bersusah payah untuk mengingatnya.

"aku orang yang kemarin menyelamatkanmu dari 3 berandalan" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Aku menepuk jidatku refleks.

Ya tuhan, pagi ini aku harus di hadapkan dengan kakakku yang brengsek. Sekarang aku harus bertemu namja aneh yang dengan bangganya berkata jika telah menyelamatkanku.

"kau pasti salah orang" aku buru-buru menutup kaca mobil namun namja aneh itu memasukkan tangannya untuk menghalanginya tertutup.

"tidak, aku yakin ini kau"

Aku memutar bola mataku sebal.

"lalu sekarang apa maumu? Aku harus ganti rugi karena tidak sengaja menabrak anjingmu?"

"tidak, baekhyun tidak terluka. Untung dia sempat menghindar" namja itu mengusap-usap kepala anak anjing berukuran mungil dengan bulu kecoklatan yang terlihat mengkilap.

Tunggu dulu, dia tadi bilang apa?

"BARUSAN KAU BILANG APA?" aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung berhadapan dengannya membuat namja itu mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut.

"aku bilang tidak apa-apa, baekhyun tidak terluka" dia menyodorkan anjingnya kehadapanku. Sialan, dia menamai anjingnya seperti namaku.

"kau ingin menghinaku dengan menamai anjingmu sama denganku huh?" sentakku.

Dia menatapku seakan tidak mengerti namun setelah beberapa detik dia tertawa lepas, baru menyadari akan hal yang tengah terjadi.

"kau dengar baekhyun? Namja manis galak ini memiliki nama yang sama denganmu"

"guk . .guk"

Anjingnya menggonggong dan bertingkah seakan minta gendong padaku namun segera kutepis. Aku tidak suka binatang, dalam jenis apapun.

"aku Chanyeol . . ."

Namja aneh yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Aku diam, hanya melirik sekilas tangannya tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab uluran tangannya.

"GANTI NAMA ANJINGMU . . ." teriakku sebelum berbalik kembali ke mobil.

Kurasa berurusan dengannya hanya akan banyak membuang waktuku. Saat aku berfikir untuk melangkah pergi, Chanyeol menahanku.

Apa lagi sekarang?

Tangannya yang terasa hangat perlahan menyentuh pipiku, membuatku sedikit meringis saat tanpa sengaja mengusap luka akibat siraman kopi tadi pagi.

"ikut aku"

"ANDWAEEE~! KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA?"

"diam dan menurut saja"

Dia terus menyeretku untuk mengikutinya, mengabaikan segala teriakan dan tubuhku yang terus memberontak. Sungguh memalukan, aku seperti seorang isteri yang tidak pulang ke rumah selama 3 hari kemudian di seret pulang oleh suaminya.

Dia mendudukkanku di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon mapple. Disana ada sebuah sepeda gunung dan tas ransel yang kuyakini adalah milik Chanyeol .

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebotol spray yang aku sendiri tidak tau itu spray apa lantas menyemprotkannya perlahan di pipiku yang terasa perih.

Dingin. Aku bisa merasakan ada hawa dingin membungkus pipiku, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis rasa perih yang sedari tadi kutahan.

"biasanya spray ini di gunakan oleh pemain bola yang mengalami cedera namun aku sering menggunakannya karena aku sedikit ceroboh hahaha . . ."

Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa aku begitu merindukan perasaan ini.

Sebuah perasaan bahagia saat ternyata masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu.

Sadar Baekhyun, di dunia ini tidak ada yang menyayangimu bahkan kakakmu Jongin juga tidak menyayangimu bukan?

"sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan sekarang haruskah aku berterima kasih? Kurasa tidak.

Anggap saja kita impas karena kemarin aku telah menyelamatkannya dari keroyokan tiga berandal tengik itu.

"dari baunya sepertinya itu kopi? Sebenarnya bagaimana caramu minum sampai bisa tumpah ke pipi?"

Tidak mungkin kan jika aku jujur padanya kemudian berkata bahwa aku disiram oleh kakakku hanya karena aku mengatai orang tercintanya sialan.

"bukan urusanmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat kemudian membopong anjingnya keatas pangkuannya. Aku melirik sekilas anjing yang tengah berusaha menggodaku menggunakan _puppy eyes-_nya.

Hey anjing, kau pikir matamu itu lucu? Aku bisa lebih lucu darimu.

"sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan mengganti nama anjingku. Menurutmu nama apa yang cocok untuknya?"

"apa peduliku! Yang penting jangan Baekhyun" tekanku. Aku tidak mau nama pemberian mendiang umma di pakai sebagai nama anjing.

"mmm . . . bagaimana kalau Baekchan? Gabungan dari nama kita berdua Baekhyun- Chanyeol"

Oke pembicaraan ini menjadi semakin tak tentu arah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan beranjak dari tempat ini.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

"pulang"

"hati-hati. Semoga kita berdua bisa bertemu lagi" bisa kulihat dia melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Baekchan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mama" tambahnya lagi.

"guk . .guk . ."

Aku mempercepat langkahku setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan, menjijikkan.

Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Ya tuhan. Semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja itu dan anjingnya lagi.

.

.

.

**Sehun P.O.V**

Nafasku memburu seiring dengan laju kakiku menembus lorong rumah sakit. Aku kehilangan akal, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah segera sampai ke kamar nomor 12B dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Lututku melemas saat melihatnya tengah duduk di deretan bangku yang berada di luar kamar inap. Kenapa dia malah berada di luar? Bukannya tadi dia menelfon jika baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat.

"sehunnie~"

Aku spontan memeluk tubuhnya erat, bahkan sangat erat. Aku belum pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupku. Dia, namja berambut pirang yang tengah kupeluk ini adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya diriku jika harus kehilangan kakakku.

"Lay hyung gwaenchana?"

Lay melepas tautan diantara kami kemudian menepuk punggungku lembut, berusaha meyakinkanku jika dia memang baik-baik saja.

"gwaenchana, hanya luka lecet saja"

Dia sedikit mencincingkan celana jeans berwarna almond yang tengah di kenakannya. Guratan-guratan merah tergambar di sepanjang kaki miliknya.

Aku sedikit meringis melihatnya, pasti sakit sekali.

"tapi . . . orang yang menabrak mobilku sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri" kata Lay.

"apa dia terluka parah?"

"sepertinya begitu. Semalam saat petugas rumah sakit membawanya, darah berceceran dimana-mana tapi dia juga yang salah. Kenapa menerobos lampu merah"

Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega, untung saja bukan Lay hyung yang ada di posisi si penabrak ini.

"lalu dimana anggota keluarganya?"

"kami tidak bisa menemukan identitasnya. Kartu pengenal, ponsel semuanya tidak ada. Sepertinya dia orang kaya, bisa dilihat dari mobil yang di pakainya semalam. Bayangkan _Porsche _keluaran 3 bulan lalu yang bahkan belum beredar di Korea . . ."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, bahkan di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya dia membahas tentang mobil mewah.

"aku ingin melihatnya. Dimana dia?" potongku.

Aku harus memotong ucapannya karena kakak semata wayangku ini begitu menyukai hal-hal mewah dan akan terus membicarakannya sampai mulutnya lelah.

Lay menunjuk pintu kamar bernomor 12B yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu penasaran pada orang yang telah menabrak kakakku.

Sosok itu terlelap dengan berbagai untaian selang yang menancap di tubuhnya, detak jantungnya yang tergambar di monitor terlihat teratur. Dia, seorang namja?

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan . . .

"hyu- hyung. . . namja ini . . ."

"kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya" tanya Lay yang merasa heran akan perubahan sikapku.

Aku mendekat pada sosok yang terlihat begitu lemah diatas ranjang. Namja manis dengan senyum sehangat matahari miliknya, yang selama ini hanya bisa kupandang dari jauh kini ada di hadapanku.

Entah sebuah keajaiban atau apa aku melihat sedikit pergerakan pada jari-jarinya. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata hazel perlahan terbuka.

Aku mendekatinya, membelai juntaian surai yang setiap hari kukagumi kilaunya. Memastikan jika dia benar-benar telah sadar.

"kau mengenalnya?" Lay hyung tak hentinya bertanya padaku.

"HYUNG CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER, LUHAN SUDAH SADAR"

.

.

.

**Luhan P.O.V**

Ini sudah suapan bubur ketiga yang telah dimasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku tidak mengenal siapa namja ini, bahkan baru pertama kali ini melihat wajahnya.

Tapi dia mengenalku. Dia tau siapa namaku, dia tau dimana aku kuliah, dan dia juga tau jam berapa biasanya aku sampai di kampus. Dia tau semua tentang diriku.

Namja ini Oh Sehun. Dia satu kampus denganku namun aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, itu karena pada dasarnya aku memang tidak memiliki banyak teman.

"kau harus habiskan bubur ini agar cepat sembuh" ujarnya sambil terus menyuapiku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah tuan. Sekarang hubungi keluargamu agar aku bisa segera meminta ganti rugi. Kau tau mobilku rusak parah"

Seorang namja yang kuketahui adalah kakak Sehun mulai angkat bicara. Ternyata dia yang kemarin mobilnya kutabrak.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa, tidak mungkin aku menghubungi Jongin hyung ataupun Baekhyun. Sedangkan abeoji, aku sendiri tidak tau sekarang dia ada dimana, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi ponselku.

"aku- aku kabur dari rumah"

"MWOOO~ aish jinjja. Anak muda jaman sekarang, kau tau tidak baik kabur dari rumah seperti itu. Seharusnya kau selesaikan masalahmu dulu jangan malah kabur seperti ini ckckck"

Bisa kulihat jika Sehun melancarkan death glare pada kakaknya karena telah menceramahiku terlalu banyak.

"kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu mereka mengenai keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"aku hanya tinggal bersama kakak dan adik tiriku dan aku merasa ada banyak kenyataan yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Aku- aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi . . ."

Usapan lembutnya di punggungku terasa begitu menenangkan. Sehun seakan bisa memahami kebingungan yang tengah kurasakan.

"lalu apa rencanamu sekarang? Kau tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah sakit terus kan?" tanya Lay.

"aku tidak tau" jawabku lirih. Aku memang tidak tau harus kemana dan dengan apa aku membayar biaya rumah sakit ini. Tas yang akan kubawa kabur masih ada di tangan bibi Jung semalam dan aku tidak membawanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bingung masalah uang.

"kau bisa tinggal bersama kami"

"MWOO? Sehun apa maksudmu. Andwae dia orang asing" tolak Lay mentah-mentah.

"dia temanku di kampus hyung"

"tetap tidak bisa!"

"hyung ku mohon~"

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatapku dan Sehun bergantian. Aku ikut memasang muka melas agar Lay hyung mengijinkanku untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

"terserah! Kuharap dia tidak makan banyak"

.

.

.

RnR pleaseeeeee~


End file.
